People Can Change
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: James teases and plays pranks on Lily every day.James has done this for six years and Lily is sure he will do it for the seventh.Then James pushes Lily too far.Lily wants revenge and is sure she will get it.Lily didn't expect to... fall in love with him!
1. Poor Lily

**I know I shouldn't write a new story with all my old ones not finished.  I just had to start this one.  I am hoping you will like it.  When ever it is Lily's point of view James will be thought of as Potter.  When ever it is James' or Sirius' point of view Lily will be called Evans.  Remember this has nothing to do with any of my other stories.  The romance will be later.**

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room.  She read her fairy tale book knowing that she couldn't relax for long.  Sooner or later James Potter would come and play a silly prank on her.  Maybe turn her hair purple.  He might just plain tease her.

Lily saw Potter walking in with his best friends Sirius Black the major idiotic flirt who also teased her, Remus Lupin the only person in their gang who was actually nice to her and Peter Pettigrew who Lily personally thought was a mindless slave and robot to Potter and Black.

** Quickly Lily ran up to her room she shared with her friends.  Elaine, one of her best friend's had shoulder length brown hair and sparkling hazel colored eyes.  Elaine was kind of tomboyish but not too much of a tomboy.**

Meira, Lily's other best friend had middle length black hair and bluish green eyes.  She was very energetic and her personality was the opposite of a tomboy.

Lily looked very different from both of them with wavy red hair down to her waist and deep green eyes.

None of these girls were pretty because they did not try to be.  Being teased and told you were ugly made you believe you could not look otherwise.  Elaine wore her tomboyish clothes and never did up her hair or wore makeup.  Meira wore baggy clothes making her look heavier than she was.  This did not go good because she was short for her age.  Lily wore her beautiful hair up in an ugly oh so neat look.  She hid her eyes behind thick glasses that she did not need.

These girls could not be themselves because of the marauders teasing them all the time.  They hid their true personality only showing what they were really like to themselves and a few other friends.

"Hey Lils" Elaine and Meira muttered in chorus.  Lily sat down on her bed.  "I just escaped                                                      the idiots," Lily said. "They probably had another trick planned."  The Idiots was their codeword for James, Sirius and Peter.

Then Lily remembered "oh no I forgot my homework downstairs where the idiots are."  Elaine and Meira quickly thought up such lame excuses Lily just had to laugh.  "I need to feed my blast ended skrewt," said Meira. "And I need to find a new makeup spell for the dance that hasn't been scheduled yet" Elaine muttered quickly.

"Its ok guys I'll go down by myself" reassured Lily.  Lily went down the stairs and went to pick up her homework.  What Lily saw made her cry.

Lily's prized potions essay she had worked on for hours was torn up into shreds.  When she tried to fix it a little bubble showed up that said "unfixable."  When she tried again an insult telling her she was ugly she was showed up.

Lily ran up to her room crying and out of the corner of her eye she saw Potter and his gang laughing besides Remus who was yelling at them.  Lily's friends said that they would get back at them for what they did.  Elaine and Meira always said that.  They never could.

Lily walked to potions with her friends.  She had written a quick new essay that wasn't as good but would do.  Professor Iditod commonly called Professor Idiot by Gryffindor announced that today the class would be split into partners.

Lily was partnered with Alison Berg, a Hufflepuff girl who tried to hang out with Lily and her friends.  Meira was partnered with Ella who was kind of their friend and also in Hufflepuff.  Lily felt very sorry for Elaine, who was with Potter,

Lily and Allison finished very fast because Lily was great at Potions.  Lily watched as Elaine tried to make the potion right but Potter kept messing it up.  Potter screamed at Elaine "if you don't stop making our potion not right I'll curse you.

Lily walked over to Elaine and told her she could make the potion whatever way she wanted.  "I hate you Evans" Potter screamed at Lily for no reason.  He also called her many curse words.  

Professor Iditod was happy to find a reason to give two Gryffindors a Detention.  Professor Iditod also took away 30 points from Gryffindor each.  Lily and Potter would each have a detention at 8:30, two days from then.  They would have to clean the trophy room with no magic.

Potter did not care but Lily was miserable.  She had never had a detention before.

The next two days went by too fast for Lily's liking.  Soon she would have to have her detention.  In fact only in an hour it would be time.  Lily wondered what would happen if she skipped her detention.  You'd get in more trouble, you dummy Lily thought to her.

"Lainey?"  Lily asked in a too sweet voice.  "Lils, you know I hate being called Lainey" Elaine answered.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Ok this is pointless" Elaine finally said.

"What I needed to ask you _Lainey was would you do a spell to look like me and go to detention instead of me."_

Elaine sighed and said, "I guess you'll never learn _Lilsy.  I know once you've gotten it as a habit you'll never call me Elaine again.  Oh, to what you said before definitely not.  I will not go to detention instead of you.  Nice try Lilsy."_

Lily was kind of mad that Elaine was now calling her the name she told her friends not to call her but nothing could get her mind off of the detention in half an hour.

Lily sat and did her transfiguration homework while waiting for half an hour to be up.  Soon it was 8:25 so Lily ran to the trophy room.  She expected Potter to be late and was a bit surprised he came right at 8:30.

Potter yelled at Lily "now start working."  Lily asked him if he was going to do his share at all and he just said nothing.  Then he answered, "I'd rather just watch you."  This upset Lily but not too much.

Than Potter really got Lily mad.  "I bet your parents are as dorky as you" he said.  He did a really mean imitation of her parents.  "Hi honey."  He said while holding his nose making the voice sound weird.  "Have you enjoyed school this year?"

Lily looked at Potter and started to scream.  "FIRST OF ALL YOU INSENSITIVE JERK, ALL OF MY TIME AT HOGWARTS I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TEASING ME AND PLAYING PRANKS ON ME.  I CAN HANDLE YOU TEASING ME BUT TEASING MY PARENTS IS GOING TOO FAR.  POTTER, THEY DIED LAST YEAR."

With that Lily ran out of the room crying.  The nice side of James that Lily had never seen cleaned up the rest of the trophy room.  The mean side that Lily saw everyday did not care and planned a prank for tomorrow.

Lily ran to the bathroom and did a spell to make her not look like she cried.  She went back to her room and told her friends that Professor Iditod had let them off early.

 She knew Potter would be mad that she did not do her work but this was the last straw.  She would have revenge in the best way possible, a prank.

James Potter lay in bed at night thinking up a great new prank to play on Evans.  A little voice in the back of his head said he shouldn't even think up one and what he did was mean.  James ignored the voice.

He decided on going into her dorm and giving her and an eight-hour oversleep spell and a not able to be waked up spell that night.

Lily knew Potter would play a prank on her but she didn't care.  She would get back at him with a better one.  She would play two pranks on him.  Two good pranks then one master prank.  For the master prank her friends would help.

The first prank would happen the morning after the next day.  Potter would wake up to find the only words that could come out of his mouth were Lily rules.  Lily couldn't wait.

Lily slept for eight hours more than she should have missing all of her classes.  Luckily the teachers saw the fact that she was hyper and knew it was a result of a prank.  Meanwhile Lily's friends put up with her hyper mood.

Lily saw Elaine and screamed "Lainey!!!!!!  Wanna go to Hogsmeade to buy pretty pink dresses?"

Elaine quickly explained that Lily was hyper and didn't know what she was saying.

Lily continued to say more weird things for an hour.  Finally she settled down to plan out how she would put the spell on Potter.  It would stay for 24 hours unless someone took off the spell.

In the middle of the night Lily sneaked into Potter's room.  She put the spell on him and ran out causing Sirius to wake up.

Sirius heard James muttering in his sleep "Lily rules, Lily rules" over and over.  He couldn't believe James could actually like Evans so he assumed James was crazy and went back to sleep forgetting the whole thing.

James overslept a little and needed to go straight to transfiguration, his first class.  When Professor McGonagall asked him why he was late he tried to say he overslept but instead he said "Lily rules, Lily rules, Lily…"  

"I think that is enough Mr. Potter 20 points from Gryffindor.  Now sit down."  James sat down feeling very frustrated.  Lily must have played a prank on him.

For the rest of the day he endured losing points for Gryffindor and not being able to talk to his friends.  He even got a week of detentions from Professor Iditod.

Lily was happy with the result of this prank.  She couldn't wait till he suffered her next prank.

**Did you like that?  I know James was very mean but that is the way his personality is I until Lily changes it.  I know I didn't show any of it but James and Sirius do have a fan club.  Also Lily's other roommates will appear in the next chapter. **        


	2. More Pranks!

I'm trying to put this new chapter up quickly.  Thanks for the reviews from BlackWings or Master Solo, Spiderwebs, Tinki-chan, luckytofindu, mysterious righter, MoonFaith, sissy-6, Bitty, Catbus Ishi, Justeen and Eclipse!!!

Lily sat down in a chair near the fire in the common room.  She started to plan her next prank wondering what could be even more embarrassing.  Then it came to her.  What if she charmed Potter to follow Snape around for a whole day?  Perfect idea she thought.

The next day Lily put her plan into action.  She whispered a few words under her breath and pointed her wand at Potter.  The next second his expression changed.  He looked at Snape with an adored look on his face.  
  


Then he ran over to the Slytherin table.  "Oh Sevvy, my darling!"  Potter screamed "Oh little lovey dove!"  Snape did what any sane person would do, run!  Snape ran so fast he knocked his oatmeal right on top of Lucius Malfoy **(I bet I spelled Lucius wrong but you know who I'm writing about)**. 

Lily grinned happily.  This was working out even better than she had planned.  Now she had embarrassed Potter, Snape and Malfoy all in one prank.  Not to mention she didn't get in trouble.  I mean who would suspect straight-A-student Lily to play such a big prank?  Even Filch's little kitten would have been more likely to do it than Lily.

James had a miserable day while Lily had a great one.  While James tried to hold himself back, every time he saw Snape he was screaming utterly embarrassing words he would have never used much less on Snape. 

Even worse James had no idea who had played the prank.  For a second he thought of Evans but then he stopped those thoughts.  Evans was too shy and strict to do such a thing.  James gave up as he saw his gigantic fan club running towards him.  

About ten girls grabbed hold of James as the main leader and current girl friend of James, Tanya Gorgion stepped forward.  Everyone could see why James dated Tanya.  Tanya had long black hair that went down to her waist.  She had turquoise-blue eyes and a very slim waist.

Her two best friends Ella Cashan (that's why she is only kind of Lily and her friends' friend) and Arielle Segerel stood beside her. 

"Oh, Jamesie!"  Tanya whimpered.  "Why have you been ignoring me today and acting like you love Snape?  Isn't it me you love?"

James told Tanya that he loved her and pulled her into a long kiss.  From the back of the crowd of girls that were looking jealously at Tanya, Lily saw them kissing.  Lily didn't know why she felt so bad and just explained it as her hate for Tanya.

Lily had hated Tanya ever since she met her.  Tanya was in Slytherin and so was Arielle.  Ella was nice enough but Tanya controlled her.  When Tanya found out Lily was muggleborn she had immediately named her mudblood.

***Flashback***

Lily saw a girl with long black hair.  Trying to be friendly she went up and introduced herself.  The girl asked if she was a pureblood and Lily asked her what that meant.  "Oh, just a stupid mudblood" the girl said and walked away.  Lily didn't know what mudblood meant but she cried anyway.  She knew it was an insult.  That would be the first time Lily cried in her years at Hogwarts.  The first time Lily was insulted to her face.  That was the start of many long years of crying.

                                                                       ***End of Flashback***

Then Lily had an idea.  She raised her wand and said "Accio Severus Snape."  Snape came flying to the hallway causing James to stop kissing Tanya and start screaming love words at Snape.  Tanya started crying and screamed at James that they were over.  Lily smiled let James be upset.

Later Lily told her friends what happened and they cheered her on.  Meira and Elaine especially hated Tanya to.  Then their roommates Kristina and Melissa walked in.  Kristina had long blonde hair and grayish colored eyes.  Melissa had curly brown hair that could only be explained as medium length and bland looking green eyes. They were part of the extremely large Sirius Black and James Potter fan club.  Everyday they followed him around asking him to call them Krissy and Melly.  Lily hated these girls and personally believed they belonged in Hufflepuff.

The two girls believed they were prettier and smarter then the three best friends so they pretty much ignored them except to give a quick insult.  Lily and her friends didn't care; their insults were so stupid you could hardly believe they were meant to be insults.

Kristina said to Elaine "your hair is so brown it's brown".  Melissa said to Meira "you're so short you're short".  Then they both finished it off by telling Lily that her glasses were so thick they were thick and walking downstairs.  

Lily gave an idea for the master prank.  Meira and Elaine agreed but all of them knew it would be hard.

After hours of work Lily, Meira and Elaine went down the stairs.  When they were in view of the common room a lot of gasps were heard.  They couldn't believe it!

**I'm afraid I'm leaving it like that.  Can you guess what happened?  I hope that wasn't too short but I thought it was a good way to end it.  Please review if you like this story!**


	3. New look

Someone guessed my idea!!!  I was hoping I could surprise everyone but oh well.  By know you must know what it is.  Also I completely forgot about the head girl and head boy.  They'll come in somewhere in this chapter.  Well anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers!  You really made my day!  

James was talking to his friends when he heard a bunch of gasps.  He turned around and looked at the girl's dormitory staircase.  Down the stairs walked three extremely pretty girls.

There was one, she had really nice brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  She wore a tight red t-shirt and khaki pants that stopped a little above her ankles.  

Another one of them had medium length curly black hair and turquoise like eyes.  She wore the same outfit as the other girl except a blue t-shirt.

It was the third girl James couldn't take his eyes off.  She had wavy red hair but even better her eyes.  They were green but the word green couldn't explain just what they looked like.  It was the brightest shade of green he had ever seen.  They were even brighter then emeralds.  She, like her friends was wearing the same outfit except her shirt was green.  It matched her eyes.

In all his staring James didn't notice that someone else in the room was doing the same thing.  If James could have read minds he would have known that someone else had the exact same thoughts as his.

When James finally got out of his trance he watched Sirius.  Sirius apparently liked the girl with black hair and was about to show it by getting up and flirting.  What Sirius didn't notice was that his newest girlfriend, Jessie was standing right behind him.  Jessie was a 6th year.  She had long, wavy blonde hair and brownish green colored eyes.  Jessie in actuality hated Sirius and only went out with him because he wouldn't stop bugging her.

Sirius started flirting with the new girl and the girl started laughing.  The girl apparently knew that Jessie was his girlfriend.  Then Jessie, who was a great actress, started pretending to cry and said "Oh Siri!!!!!  We're over!!!!!!  I thought we were meant to be but you must like _her_ more!!!!!!"  Then Jessie winked at the girl to tell her she wasn't mad and ran up to her dormitory crying.

Then Sirius, acting like that whole scene hadn't happened asked he girl "so what's your name?"  The girl paused and said "Meira." 

 The whole common room gasped.  Could this possibly be the girl who was so ugly just earlier today?  Then as if on cue the other girls told everyone their names. 

 The girl with brown hair said "Elaine" and the girl who he was so captivated with, the red head said "Lily."

James didn't know what happened after that because he fainted.  Since he spent the rest of the day and overnight in the hospital wing he did not see that Lily was getting lots of attention from the Gryffindor boys.

Lily was having a wonderful day.  It was amazing how much your looks could change the way people thought about you.  She felt like she had gained about 50 new friends!

Meira on the other hand almost wished she had never changed her look.  She knew the point of this was to get the marauders besides Remus to want them and then they would just ditch them, but Sirius was really annoying. 

Sirius followed her for at least an hour asking to go out with her and when she said no he got even more desperate.  Finally after a while he said "goodbye my dear" and kissed her softly on the lips.  

When he left Meira wondered why Black had kissed her.  She also wondered why he was so annoying.  Most of all though Meira wondered why she had liked the kiss that Black had given her.  I must be crazy she thought.  Meira spent the rest of the day doing her homework and studying knowing she was going to have a talk with her friends that night.

Elaine just ignored all the attention and actually had fun with Jessie (Jessie had came back from her dormitory about 10 minutes after she ran up, as if nothing had happened) who surprised many people by not bursting into tears ever two seconds.

Later that night all three girls were having their talk (inspired by Meira) that Elaine was trying to tune out on but eventually ended up joining.  Lily started out by assigning everyone a person.  

"Okay Meira, since Black already likes you now, you just have to pretend you like him back."

"Easy enough for me."

"You Elaine, go for Pettigrew get him to like you."

"Whatever I don't care."

"I'll get Potter and be able to laugh when he's embarrassed in front of everyone!"

"Lily, what if this doesn't work?"

"It's okay Elaine!  We still can do normal pranks.  They wont even suspect us."

Just then Kristina and Melissa walked in talking.

"Oh my god!  Can you believe James got back together with Tanya?"

"I know Krissy!  It's just bad for me though.  I actually had a chance with him.  He was flirting with me like crazy!!!"

"It's okay Melly, at least Siri and Remmy are still available."

"Yeah!"

Then both girls fell asleep and Meira turned to Lily.  "Lily, what are you going to do?"

Lily smiled "I have only two words to say," Lily whispered to her friends. "Polyjuice potion."

They all went to sleep getting ready to find lots of rare items, mostly animal parts.

James finally got out of the hospital wing the next morning feeling much better after making up (and making out) with Tanya last night.  Even though he couldn't get those green eyes out of his head, he was sure he liked Tanya.

A month passed and James continued to date Tanya.  He ignored Lily and wondered why he was suddenly very unhappy.  Meira and Sirius were going out, it was a known fact!  What people didn't know is Meira felt like throwing up every time he said one of those corny lines to her. Instead though she answered telling "her Siri" how sweet he was.

Elaine hadn't made much progress with Peter though.  She knew that Peter liked Lily.  Instead of spending time with her he stared at Lily all the time.  Elaine didn't tell Lily though.  She had no idea how Lily would act.

Meanwhile the Polyjuice potion was finally ready.  Lily took some potion and Meira took some potion too.

Lily headed over to where she knew James would be (Lily had passed him a note in class, signed with Tanya's initials).  Lily/Tanya sighed, "Jamesie," she said, "I'm afraid our relationship just isn't working, I mean I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor.  You will always hold a special place in my heart."

Then Lily walked back to the bathroom smiling.

At the time Lily was doing that Meira/James went over to Tanya who she had gotten to meet her with the note trick. 

"Tanya," said Meira/James "I don't really think we're meant to be, I mean I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin.  You'll always hold a special place in my heart though.  By the way, just so people don't think you're not fun to date, you can tell everyone you dumped me and I'll always say I was dumped even when it's just us! Okay?" 

Tanya nodded tears coming out of her eyes.  Then she ran off crying loudly.

Meira walked back to the bathroom to meet Lily.

"Now Lily, go find Potter and comfort him.  Soon he'll fall for you and we can embarrass him, Sirius and Peter together at the ball this year."

"Okay Mi (nickname for Meira) I'll find him."

Lily comforted James and walked him back to the Gryffindor common room.  That was when Lily began to wonder if this was okay to do.

Lily woke up the next morning and went to breakfast.  She was just starting to eat when Dumbledore stood up.

  "Students, I have an announcement to make.  You may have wondered why there haven't been any head students this year.  As teachers we choose a head boy and head girl that work together well.  We didn't know if these two could work together but we've decided on them anyway.  You're new head boy is James Potter."  A loud noise of clapping filled the room.  "You're new head girl is Lily Evans." Just as much clapping was heard.  James smiled at Lily and Lily pretended to smile back.

"Also it will be up to the heads to decide any upcoming events."

Lily smiled.  How sweet would revenge be?

Did you like that?  Hope you did!!!!  Soon Meira will actually like Sirius.  That's where the problem will start.  Also I have stuff planned for Elaine and Jessie.  In case you didn't see my note this was all written before the 5th book and will stay as if it never happened.


End file.
